Divine Blessings
"None of the beliefs upheld by Divine Blessings reflect my own. I actually kinda like science" -Me, August 2019. Divine Blessings is one of Tsunia's four Shadow Cults. History ;-; i hate lore Maybe I should just say that they were formed between the end of Era II and the start of Era III. These lads have been around for about as long as Silvanism has been. They've always been a powerful group in Tsunia, but I guess they only became important after they're introduced in Elementalist 0 when they tried to get the Great Kings to travel beyond Arcerra...I guess I haven't really thought about this arc yet. BUT, after the Third Calamity, they took the opportunity to raise themselves into the powerful Shadow Cult they are today by taking the advantage of the public's fear over what just happened and turning it into anti-science propoganda...i guess. Philosophy Divine Blessings wants to be in complete control of Tsunia. Power is the way forward, and the only way to prevent chaos among the people. They believe that true peace can be achieved if there is one main source of authority. Divine Blessings is mainly against weapons since they believe more in the natural Power that a person is born with and can earn, but they permit Magical weaponry such as Artifacts and Living Weapons due to them requiring power to use; mechanical stuff like the shit the King's Agency and the Scientific Advancement Council uses are FORBIDDEN Divine Blessings strives to learn from the events of the Third Calamity, and use that knowledge to build the ideal version of Tsunia. Their solution, that the 3rd calamity was so much more drastic than the first two because of the neglect of Arcerras environment brought about by science; Technology, whether Magical or Mechanical, always leads to disaster. Thus, they reject science completely. They wish to see it erased off the face of Arcerra. There is no problem that the Intuitive application of Flow, Ethraksha, and Pallobalt can solve. They also wish to cause another Calamity, for two main reasons: # To force L.U.C.Y to return and fulfill the prophecy, since they know that she was the one who Silva's Prophecy was about, and not the Great Kings (which is why they hate them) # To further redo scientific advancement. It's a product of the heretic's knowledge; can't be allowed to exist. They also call Ethraksha the Divine Blessing. So they've had the idea that "science bad" for a LONG time now. But since this wasn't anything that Silva said himself, nobody really ''cares. And you know, it's 2017 come on guys lets be progressive science isn't ''that bad this book was written like over 1000 years ago. But of course, the only people who think like that are Silvanists of little faith, not even worthy of being ranked a Pawn. Rituals Entry You need to pass a ritual to join. Those who do not pass this ritual have not received a divine blessing. You get put in a room saturated with Flow, enough to inflict a person with Flow Overload. Transmute it all before you die. Promotion Only if you can visibly see the Green in someone's eyes can they be promoted above the Knight Position. You get injected with life essence by a Queen's Predater. If you don't die you get promoted. Enlightenment If a member feels as if they are straying from the light, they can just get their mind-wiped of whatever it is that unease them. This ritual can only be accessed by Rooks and above; Knights and pawns are just killed off instead. Hierarchy/Members Your position in the Cult, which uses a Chess Hierarchy, is loosely correlated to life essence control. You have authority over everyone below your own rank. Pawns Normal people who want to be closer to their god. Unimportant disposables. Daichi Kajiki's Father's Step-sister. she's the reason they're dead Knights Promoted Pawns. Slightly more important disposables Knight #264 Rooks Good side characters. like the jeagers Bella Bishops BOI Gozeebo Queens King 100% Life Essence Control. Big Boss. Uses two L.E-Based weapons simultaneously. I dunno which ones yet I'll cross that bridge when I get to it.